Let it go
by Halvax
Summary: What might have going through Annabeth's mind, as she took a knife for Percy in the second Titan war. Percabeth. First shot at a one-shot.


**_Author's Note:  
Hey guyz! Welcome to my first attempt at writing a one shot. _****_This song is taken from the Disney movie, Frozen. I love Disney as a kid and still do now. This version of Let it go is sung by Idina Menzel, the actress that play queen Elsa in the movie._**

**_Don't get me wrong, I love Demi Lovato's version and all, but I wanted to try some thing new. I hope you'll give it a shot. And I'm new at this, so any comments and suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!_**

**_~Halvax_**

**_Song: Frozen by Idina Menzel_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. It belongs to their respective owners, Rick Riordan, Disney, Idina Menzel, the writers and producers of the song and movie_**.

* * *

People say that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes. They say that you will see the happy moments, like when you get that toy you wanted for Christmas. You also the sad moments, like when someone very close to you dies.

The things that you regret are also shown. Like if you love someone so much but never built up enough courage to tell him or her. And eventually the person will have moved on and had fallen in love with someone else, without ever knowing your true feelings.

That's what was happening to me now.

I remember my childhood, before learning that I was a half blood and running away, meeting Luke and Thalia. My dad got remarried to a woman named Emily, who gave birth to my twin step brothers, Matthew and Bobby.

Back then, I was treated as an outcast. The black sheep of the perfect family that Emily fantasized about. She was obsessed about having a family of perfection. I swear, she could be the mortal version of Hera. Maybe that's why I hated her so much.

She turned my own father against me, blaming me for all the misfortunes that fell apon her family, the moment I got my first monster attack. She gave me a cold and harsh glare saying, "You're a freak. No wonder your mother walked out on you and your father."

From then on, it was always either Matthew or Bobby. My supposed family, shunned me out like yesterday's trash.

As my first ever hellhound, leapt forward to kill me, I realized something. At that exact moment, I realized that no one loved or cared for me. I realized that I will always be alone.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen**

The scene changed and I was transported to an all too familiar woods. It was the woods that was inside my home, Camp Halfblood. From what I could tell, I was about seven. Which meant that Luke, Thalia, Grover and I, we're making our way to the camp.

I remember the times I had with them, my two best friends. All the hardships we faced, trying to fend of monsters. All the safe houses we built all throughout the country. The fun we had when time allowed it.

The victorious feeling that came about when we killed the monsters that were after us. The love that we shared. And the little crush I had developed on Luke.

Then the scene focused into one of the nights that had been the center of my nightmares for a few years. The night that I thought that Thalia died.

The scene showed how she forced Luke to take me into the camp, and made him promise to take care of me. When we were out of sight, I watched as she bravely and single handedly finished off half of the monsters before getting struck by lightning and turning into a tree.

I remember Luke and Chiron telling me what had happened. Usually I was a strong girl. I kept up a facade of calm and collectiveness. I would distance myself, so as not to get hurt.

But that night, I broke down. I cried like I never had before.

**The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried**

Again, the scene shifted. But not on any particular memory. Just the years I spent in camp. After crying my heart out, I emersed myself in my studies. I read more books than anyone in the Athena cabin.

Determined to be the best so that maybe, my mom would notice me and bring Thalia back. I never made any real friends. I kept my true emotions to myself, not trusting anyone fully, not even Luke.

I followed all the rules, trained myself into exhaustion, studied and memorised all the books I had at my disposal.

I was the picture perfect camper.

**Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be**

I never had trouble keeping up my happy act. I mean, I was the very definition of a demigodess' perfect life. I was smart, strong, had respect, considered the sister of the hot and unofficial leader of the camp. After years of keeping up the act, it became so natural that no one noticed.

No one, except Perseus Jackson.

**Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well now they know**

He was able to see through my tightly woven disguise. Since I first laid my eyes on him, after he lost his mom and fell unconscious, I felt a connection. On our first quest together, he was able to bring out the real me. The real Annabeth Chase.

He broke through my facade.

**Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

On our second quest together, the feelings I had for my best friend grew, as he tried to unravel the mystery otherwise known as me.

I admit, I almost left him back at Circe's island. It was shameful, I know. But I had no choice. I was scared that he would not like the real me. I was scared that he would see me as a freak.

**Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn away and slam the door**

But he would never do that. I know that now, but not then. Now, I don't care. I love him and that's all that matters.

**I don't care  
What their going to say  
Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me any way**

Again, the scene changed. It was the one where I had to suffer the titan's curse. During my short time under the sky, I had many thoughts. The most prominent was about Percy.

It was then that I slowly came into terms with my feelings. Being away from him hurt me more than holding up the world. Our time apart made everything else seem meaningless, insignificant.

**It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small**

When he took the sky from Lady Artemis, I saw the Seaweed Brain in a new light. Without even me knowing, the depressed boy I nursed back to health when he lost his mom, was slowly maturing into a man.

I saw how compassionate and loyal he is. I saw that he would do anything to protect his loved ones.

Because of this new revelation, I found myself getting more and more drawn to him. The previous fears and insecurities I once had, were washed away by the sea god's son. With him I felt safe, I felt protected, I felt wanted.

I felt loved.

**And the fears that once controlled me,  
Can't get to me at all**

Guiltily though, I was jealous. I was jealous that he had become more famous than me. I know that it's pointless, but that hubris for you.

Since he was the child of the prophecy and had saved an Olympian, he was immediatly seen as the leader. Just because he went on a few quests.

Not me, the girl who had been at camp for half of her life. Not me, the smartest demigod ever. Not me, the master stratgist.

Instead, they chose him. The goofy kid who found out he was a halfblood just two years ago. Him, the stupid son of Poseidon. Him, who couldn't hit the side of a barn with a bow and arrow.

So I was beyond happy when I was able to lead the quest in the Labrynth.

**It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break though  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free**

The feeling was amazing. To able to lead my very own quest was beyond anything I could ever imagine. To top it all off, I was able to ride on a pegasus. Sure, I had riden on them before.

But with the new found feelings I had for Percy, I felt my bond with them strengthening.

I experinced the most freedom a person could have. And with Percy by my side, I felt as if I could do anything.

**Let it go  
Let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go  
Let it go  
You'll never see me cry**

Again, the scene changed. It was that of the battle that took place after we arrived at camp. The battle of the labrynth.

I experienced my strength and adrenalin as I killed every monster in my path. I remember the thoughts I had, while I was hacking away.

The need to protect my home and friends that I considered family, gave me power that no god would ever be able to give me.

**Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the storm rage on  
My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

And with that, the visions and memories stopped. All I could see was darkness. A never ending space of darkness.

Is this what the fields of punishment look like? I wondered. I know this can not be Elysium. Not even Asphodel. I had seen both, and they did not look like this. On my last visit to the underworld, I never dared to look at the fields of punishment. I had enough nightmares as it is.

Did I do some thing that upset the gods so much that they overlooked the good things I did for them? I asked myself.

I helped retrieve two of the world's most powerful weapons. I helped save the demigod safe haven from Kronos' subjects, not ones but twice. Have I not done enough to earn Elysium? Or Asphodel at the very least.

Are the gods that ungrateful? Is this how Luke and the unclaimed demigods feel? Now that I look at it from this perspective, maybe joining Kronos isn't such a bad idea.

What am I saying? The gods may not be the best of rulers, but their certainly better than the titans.

It's too bad they chose the wrong path.

**I'm never going back  
The past is the past**

Squiting, I saw a faint light, off in the distance. Without hesitation, I slowly started walking towards it. Then I picked up my pace to a slow jog. Before I knew it, I was sprinting at a break neck pace.

The human side of my mind was screaming that it was dangerous to go towards an object that could possibly kill me. But my godly side, my Athena side, my curious side, won.

After what seemed like hours, I finally reached it.

**Let it go  
Let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

As I opened my eyes, my memories came flooding into my mind. We were on Olympus, protecting the home of the gods. Kronos has been risen, and the gods were fighting Typhon.

A wave of pain coursed through me as I tried to get up. Oh, that's right, I took a knife for my best friend. Couldn't my mind register that first?

"Woah there Wise Girl. I would 't be trying to get up so soon if I were you. You got a pretty big injury, thanks to me. And I'm feeling guilty enough that my best friend got hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I loosed you." A familiar raven haired, sea green eyed boy said.

His eyes filled with so much emotion; guilt, hurt, scared, happy, compassion, relief...love. Though I'm not sure about the last one.

His beautiful eyes held such depth that I couldn't help but get lost in them. Using those eyes, he looked into my very soul. He saw all my imperfections and imperfections and took them with his stride.

He accepted the freak that was Annabeth Chase.

**Let it go  
Let it go  
The perfect girl is gone**

The war is over. Kronos is gone, but so is Luke. Olympus is safe, but destroyed. We won, but suffered great losses. Truly, a bittersweet victory.

But that doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me now, was that I'm not dying and Percy was holding me in his strong and safe arms, promising to never let anyone or thing hurt me.

With him, I felt safe, secured, and protected. I felt the love that we shared. It was quiet and peaceful moments like this that I could get used to. Just here with my boyfriend.

Everything else doesn't matter. Throw me into another war for all I care. As long as I have Percy, I'm fine.

My Seaweed Brain.

**Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway**

"Let it go, Wise girl. Let go of all your fears and regrets. We're not perfect, we all make mistakes. Even gods make mistakes, their just too proud to admit it. Let it all go. Because I swear on the river Styx, I will never let you go." he whispered.


End file.
